


To Touch The Sky

by theoreticalwzrd



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticalwzrd/pseuds/theoreticalwzrd
Summary: Darill is going to test the limits of the Falcon today, but Setzer doesn't want this moment to end.





	To Touch The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> So I really wish we had more of Darill in the game. She seemed really cool from the short clips we've seen of her. And I don't know, but I think she and Setzer would have had a great relationship without jealousy or anything? Just something really pure.

They were tangled in the silk sheets, which clung to their bodies like liquid moonlight. His down pillows were tossed about the floor. Light from the creeping sun shone through the curtains decorating them like gossamer. These mornings he wished would never end.

She was still sleeping. Her lips parted, breathing deeply, blonde hair spread out across her pillows. Setzer watched as her chest raised and fell, his eyes traced along her contours, following every known scar, outlining tattoos, and darting from each blemish caused by his lips and teeth. He had some of his own to match.

Darill was going to be flying today, pushing her _Falcon_ to its limits. He wasn’t quite sure if his _Blackjack_ would keep up but he would try his best. The _Falcon_ was a remarkable vessel, he’d admitted, not much unlike his own, but Darill’s engineering was a bit different in ways that he wasn’t quite sure. She had joked that the main difference was his was weighed down with his casino, but he would never get rid of it. How else was he going to bring in money? The people of Jidoor paid a pretty penny to gamble in the air—a once in a lifetime experience for most people. Besides, his life was a gamble. And sometimes she would play along.

Setzer would try his best to follow along. But he wasn’t even sure how fast the Blackjack would be able to go. Speed was never his thing. Darill seemed unconcerned. She slept besides him so sweetly, so deeply. But he knew she’d be waking up soon. It was almost sunrise. She had wanted to get an early start to the day. 

Setzer began pushing her lock out of the way and kissing her neck. One, two, three, four kisses. She turned a bit but appeared to still be sleeping. Slowly he made his way to her shoulders breathing in her saccharine scent like honeyed wine. Intoxicating. He next moved on to her collarbone while his fingers traced his arm.

“Mmmm” she mumbled. Was she still sleeping now? Her long lashes flickered and there was a slight tightness across her dark lips.

He moved down lightly leaving kisses in his wake across every inch, along every curve. Her breast was soft, but his teeth gently tugged on her hard nipple.

“Hey!” A laugh erupted from her lips. “I was sleeping!”

“Oh, I know you weren’t.” His mouth still full. Looking up at her from this angle, her smile was beautiful. Well it was beautiful at every angle.

Darill leaned in and kissed the top of his head. “I thought last night would have tired you out.” She embraced him pulled him up towards her face. “Damn, am I getting old?”

Setzer kissed her chin. “You, my dear? Of course, not!” 

Darill began twirling his long silver curls in her finger. “Well, I don’t know. I see how you watch that new opera singer.”

“What!?” Setzer pushed back from her. His face was warm, his pale skin rose-red. “I don’t… Well that doesn’t…” He turned away. Maria was very good looking but that didn’t mean anything. How could anyone not look at her was the real question.

Arms came from behind as Darill pulled him back into her. Her lips were right on the tips of his ear. “If you beat me not only can you have my ship, but you can make a move on her. Before I do, that is.”

“Oh, I see how it is.” Setzer turn toward her so his lips met hers, his tongue traced her lower teeth. “We will see who she prefers,” he murmured.

“No reason she can’t have both of us.” Darill’s hand slipped around his hip and grabbed his ass tightly. “If I am willing to share, that is.”

Setzer’s eyes closed, capturing everything about the moment: Darill’s warm body against his, the taste of her mouth, the feel of her fingers digging in to him, the sounds of the engine slowly humming beneath them, chirps of birds in the distance, the smells of a night well spent. 

Before he knew it, their embrace was broken and opening his eyes, he saw Darill standing up bending to pick up her garments which had been tossed around. Her pants were on quickly, conforming tightly to her sweet ass. Her thin blouse drowned the rest of her body, covering most of last night’s adventures, but only faintly. Her hair cascaded down her back as she pulled it from the inside of the blouse and then continued to tuck it into her pants. Setzer laid back taking in the sights.

“Around the world in, how long, do you think?” Her ruby coat was already on and she began tying her belt. “What can this baby do?”

“Oh, you know I haven’t measured it.”

Now, Darill was painting her lips deep dark red. How she could look so beautiful first thing in the morning was always a mystery to Setzer. Although he always could not wait to get his ship up in the sky and soar along the clouds, he wasn’t quite ready to leave the warm of the bed today. But Darill was already halfway out of the room.

“Hurry up, slowpoke. If you fly like this, there is no way you will be able to beat me.” Her coat tails flapped out of the door frame and she was gone. Setzer sighed and swung his feet out of bed to get ready for the race.

**Author's Note:**

> So I gave Darill tattoos because I was reading that Setzer was based off of these gamblers in Edo era Japan that were like the pre-cursor to yakuza and they typically had these upper body tattoos, so I was thinking they likely both have upper body tattoos that we just can't see.
> 
> Also, I was trying to figure out how fast the airships could go, but that may take more thinking. I also was trying to figure out how long the flight would be, but it's really hard since I don't have a basis for length on the FFVI world map and also because it is canonically a torus? Like I don't know what to do about that except pretend that the north doesn't connect to the south even though it does in game.


End file.
